heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Martini Series
The is a group of genius girls produced by an Information Alliance military project. Principles The Martini Series is a series of genius girls product of the Information Alliance's Project Whiz Kid.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 1 Quenser Barbotage speculates the project might be using symbolism to manipulate their soldiers. By showing a delicate, weak, lovely, and fair maiden working towards the war, the people will confuse their desire to protect her with a desire to fight.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 2 The official goal of the Martini series is to implant talent in young girls to create geniuses that can act as living hardware that fills up the holes left in the Information Alliance's administrative system, using human brains to make up for the deficiencies in the giant network caused by parts AIs and computers cannot yet process. Nonetheless, the truth is that creator of the project, Katarina Martini, had devised the project for personal reasons. She only wanted to create one Martini, modeled after her mother Cassandra Martini. Everything else was just a convenient way to gather funds for her research.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 5 The thousands of girls raised by this project all share the surname Martini and some unconscious habits drilled into them like spinning a pen as a mental stabilization action.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Their upbringing is said to be among the most severe within the four world powers. As part of the project, Cassandra Martini's MRI cross sections were used as a guide to intentionally create the same ‘deviations’ in the brain of the girls to try and give them the same balance as that genius. Despite her efforts and thousands of test subjects, Katarina's goal of creating the perfect recreation of her mother, a "perfect Martini", was unsuccessful. Each member of the Martini series inherited just one cross-section of her mother’s brain. However, after the project began Katarina discovered a hidden side to her mother. Unbeknownst to everyone, her mother had secretly been a "rational killer", someone who easily commits "rational" crimes or violence (for example, readily killing the elderly or the very young of the community to have fewer mouths to feed during a famine). While it is unknown how much of Cassandra's violent nature any member the Martini series has inherited, according to Katarina, the closer a Martini is to perfection, the more willing they'll be to kill people as long as it is "rational". A common feature of members of the Martini series are their "stoppers",Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 4 male partners in charge of their care. Stoppers primarily take the role of bodyguards, secretaries and/or attendants. However, they are also tasked to act as a safety to keep the Martini under control and loyal to the Information Alliance, though their actual methods are up to them.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 1Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1 Part 7 Chronology The Police of Ghosts Wraith Martini Vermouthspray was present during the events which occurred in Oceania in February involving the conflict arising from the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion dealing with a trafficking organization which had the cooperation of an Information Alliance unit and the machinations of the MIB.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Dance with Noble Sister Three sisters of the Martini Series were involved in the events which occurred near the Cape of Good Hope in July, present in a lifeboat disguised among the lifeboats and debris from enemy wrecks due to the Laser Cracker 001. Beforehand, they manipulated Prince Flag Eggnog in order to obtain sample data on nobles for the Perfect Browsing project. Near the conclusion of the attack on the Celestial Flowers, the sisters contacted Flag and revealed their goals and manipulation before leaving him to his ruin, noting that they'd now obtain sample data on the full-speed collapse of a royal's life.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 1 Project Whiz Kid The Martini Series were involved in a series of incidents which occured during September.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 1Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 2 Part 13Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 5 Members *Wraith Martini Vermouthspray (#49) *Alisa Martini Sweet *Rica Martini Medium *Orsia Martini Dry *Dorothea Martini Naked *Piranirie Martini Smoky‎ (#7, deceased) *Melly Martini Extradry *Taratua Martini On-the-Rocks (deceased) Trivia *A is a cocktail usually made from (an aromatized wine) and ( for ), as well as a of vermouth. References Category:Terminology Category:Information Alliance